


Holding Cell

by Sounou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Begging, Bondage, Desperation, Dominant Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prisoner Poe Dameron, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounou/pseuds/Sounou
Summary: This fic begins with an omorashi version of the interrogation scene. Poe needs to pee and Kylo Ren loves exploiting his prisoner's needs. Poe tries not to like it. Kylo Ren unexpectedly enjoys it. Later chapters explore them experimenting."I want to know how deep your loyalties really lie with the Resistance. I want to know if being offered his... deepest fantasy can sway even their best pilot."Poe wanted to say yes so badly it hurt, "No. I'm as loyal as they come."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Exploit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! The first part of this chapter focuses on Poe, then after the line break is Kylo/Poe.

The holding cell had no bars. The single occupant was shackled tightly to an interrogation chair, unable to do more than turn his head. Poe knew he should have been flattered; they were taking no chances with him. But all he could think about was his failed mission. He felt so defeated he barely reacted when the guards beat him.

Truthfully, he was more worried about seeing the man with the mask again. He had heard one of the guards refer to him as Kylo Ren. Apparently, he would be the one to interrogate Poe.

The cell was quiet, save for the occasional mechanical beep from machinery. Poe felt cool air on his face from a vent on the wall, but his body was overheated. The guards could have at least allowed him to take off his flight suit. He had civilian clothes on underneath, but he supposed he would have felt odd without the familiar uniform.

He kept dozing off, leaving him unclear on how long he had been in the cell. After waking up again, he shifted uncomfortably. He needed to pee, and badly at that. He had to go since he landed on Jakku, but being punished by the guards had made it much worse.

The insistent urge had outranked his pride by a long shot. The last time a guard came by he had asked if he could go. They could have at least allowed him that, too, but he was told no.

He looked around the cell despairingly. The room was lined with metal and dim light filtered down from overhead lamps. There could be a 'fresher or a bucket behind him for all he knew, but he couldn't turn his head enough to see. He wanted to ask if he could go again, but no guard had come by his cell for what felt like hours.

This certainly wasn't the first time he had been forced to wait. Dangerous missions and long flights caused him to be practiced at holding by now. In fact, whether it was arrogance or his love of taking risks, there had been a few times when he kept holding long after the mission had ended.

Well, maybe he did it more than a few times. There was a certain challenge in fighting his body for control. He enjoyed the tension of it, how it became a mind game, how he fought to stay still and not squirm in his seat...

Fine, Poe admitted it, he liked it when he needed to pee. The real reason he wanted the guards to let him go wasn't simply for the relief, it was so he wouldn't get distracted by such thoughts. Because the truth was, he delighted in waiting, in how it felt when he got to unzip his suit, press a hand to his bladder, then run his fingers lower so he could...

Poe inhaled sharply. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it. He couldn't let himself fall into that train of thought. He was not safely tucked away in his X-Wing where he had the leisure of enjoying his body. He was a prisoner on enemy territory.

Speaking of which, where were the guards when he needed them? He cursed himself because he should have gone as soon as he landed on Jakku. He squirmed in his seat, blew out a tense breath, and tried not to think about how urgent his need was getting.

But as time wore on, Poe found it impossible to focus on anything but that. His mind fixated on how his body was reacting. His bladder felt hot and swollen within him. His breathing was shallow, and he suspected his pupils were dilated. He felt oversensitive and had remained half-hard in his pants.

But still, no guard came by. He squeezed his thighs together tightly, and pulled against his shackles, wishing his hands were free to help him hold it in. He started bouncing his leg absentmindedly.

Being unable to use his hands reminded him of a mission he once co-piloted in a freighter. Any chance of a trip to the ‘fresher was delayed for hours. Their assignment was so intricate that he needed both his hands firmly on the controls. Not being able to grab himself had taxed his body so much that eventually, a small trickle escaped.

Once they finished the mission after what felt like forever, Poe's hand flew down to his groin, barely suppressing another spurt. His co-pilot had noticed his sudden movement and Poe flushed in embarrassment. She told him to take a break first and he stumbled to the 'fresher.

He had never lost his composure in front of someone, let alone leaked. What if the mission had gone longer and he couldn't wait anymore? What if his carefully constructed control came undone with each drop until he completely soaked himself, his pants dark and his problem obvious to his co-pilot?

Poe groaned aloud, realizing he was now fully hard. His resolve was slipping and his mind could scarcely think of anything else but how good it felt to be trapped here, holding for hours. He huffed out an indignant breath. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on at a time like this.

His cock throbbed and he wished he could touch himself. If this was one of his normal holds, he would have gotten off hours ago. But he couldn't give into this. He had to keep his head and be ready for a guard to come by so he could ask again.

Poe was struck by that last thought. That could actually happen at any moment. Suddenly the idea that a guard or even his interrogator could walk in and see him like this, see him fighting to keep it together, made him dizzy with lust.

Poe felt his self-control fraying. His cock was like steel in his pants and begged for attention. He tried lifting his hips and got some delicious, gratifying friction. He bit back a whine and thrust again. His bladder was just so full of liquid. Would it spill out soon?

"Okay, relax," he said to himself, but his voice sounded breathy even to him.

He needed to stop being an idiot and focus on the issue at hand. He didn't actually want to be seen this worked up by an enemy... right? It was just a momentary lapse of judgment. He glanced down and could see that his flight suit mostly hid his erection. No one would know. But he knew and it throbbed with the need to be touched.

His mind felt so addled with his excitement that it was difficult to remember he needed to stay focused. He started to slow his breathing and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and come up with a way out of this mess.

He grimaced as he felt a rush of doubt pass over him. He was a pilot, not an escape artist. What was there to plan? No one ever escaped from the First Order.

* * *

Poe must have fallen asleep again because he startled awake. Feeling disoriented, he hissed in pain at the sharp reminder of what was now a painfully full bladder. He had softened in his sleep, making holding it even more difficult.

He inhaled sharply as the urge to release suddenly hit him, certain a jet of pee was about to shoot out. But the moment passed, and he was still dry. For now. He breathed out in relief.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board," he heard a voice say.

Poe snapped his head in the direction of the voice and felt a jolt of shock so strong he winced as he almost lost control again. The masked man was in his cell standing several feet away.

Kylo Ren approached Poe. "Comfortable?"

A moment of stunned silence passed. Then, "Not really," Poe said, hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible.

The sight of his interrogator brought his earlier thoughts rushing back and he felt his face heat up. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore the way he was getting worked up all over again.

If Kylo Ren noticed any odd behavior from Poe, he said nothing. "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."

"Might wanna rethink your technique," Poe said with false bravado.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren held a hand out toward Poe's face and he recoiled backward, letting out a pained grunt as the movement jostled his bladder.

"Where is it?" Kylo Ren demanded.

Poe felt something strange. It was like Kylo Ren had touched him, but his hand still hovered a few inches away. He felt the strange sensation creep along his face while a feeling of pressure started to build in his head.

Poe tried to speak in an arrogant tone, but could only get out a strained whisper, "The resistance will not be intimidated by you."

"Where is it?" Kylo Ren repeated, his calm demeanour giving way to sudden rage.

Poe closed his eyes as he felt the pressure in his head increase. He felt so overwhelmed by the strange sensation that he started screaming. Worse yet, the strain was too much for his poor, distended bladder. Maybe if he hadn't been holding for an entire day. Maybe if he wasn't just so impossibly full...

But Poe's body gave in, releasing a desperate torrent of his hot, pent up pee. He felt it work its way out and start to seep into his underwear. 

Somewhere, in the back of his distracted mind, he registered what that strange sensation felt like... it felt like an intrusion into his very mind.

After what felt like ages, but could only have been seconds, Kylo Ren slowly lowered his hand. All at once, the pain ended. Poe’s eyes flew open. He could still feel the growing wetness in his pants and in a blind panic tensed his muscles, squeezed his thighs together, and tried to stop his urgent stream. It worked, but _just_ barely.

"What was that?" he rasped, eyes darting to Kylo Ren in confusion, expecting him to say something. Poe’s struggle not to lose control had been so obvious that Kylo Ren must have noticed. The realization had him shaking with want all over again.

But Kylo Ren just stood there, watching him.

"What?" Poe demanded, uneasy.

Before Kylo Ren could respond, Poe's overfilled bladder was hit with another intense spasm, and he felt his underwear grow a bit wetter. He couldn't contain the cut-off noise that fell from his lips.

"It seems you have a problem," Kylo Ren observed.

"Yes," Poe confirmed, the admission sending an unanticipated spike of want through him.

"Tell me what the problem is."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Enlighten me." There was something about Kylo Ren's tone that made Poe wary.

"Fine," Poe groaned in dismay, "I need to... I'm about to..." he trailed off. Saying the word felt too private.

"You need what?"

"I need to go, okay?" Poe bit out angrily, "I need to pee. I'm about to piss myself. I can barely wait for another second," his voice came out like a whine at the last part, much to his chagrin. "If you could just untie me and let me go--"

But Kylo Ren cut him off with a mirthless laugh. "I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?"

"If you willingly tell me where the map is, then I will give you what you want."

"Wow, so there are actually ‘freshers on this ship?” Sarcasm dripped from Poe’s voice, “I’ve been asking your guards all day and they kept saying ‘no’.”

"I think you want more than that," he stated.

Poe gave him a quizzical look. But then realization dawned on him. Hesitantly, he asked, "What exactly was that trick you pulled back there?"

Another laugh came from the man, "You mean the mind probe?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can take what's in your mind. See in your thoughts."

"My thoughts?" Poe’s heart started hammering at the implications this held.

As if Poe hadn't spoken, Kylo Ren continued, "I want to give you a choice."

"What choice?" Poe asked, concerned about where this was going.

"I saw what you like. Your unusual..." he seemed to search for the right words, "Sexual practices."

Dismayed, Poe managed to get out, "My unusual what?"

Kylo Ren walked to Poe's side and lowered himself so his mask hovered only inches from his face. A shiver passed through Poe from the sudden proximity change.

When Kylo Ren spoke, his voice was lowered, "I know everything I need to know about you. You intentionally put yourself in situations like this. You hold for hours because you enjoy the pain. You..."

Poe's heart dropped into his stomach. "Don’t," he pleaded. It was jarring to hear his secrets said aloud and he wasn't sure he could take the shame... or the eroticism of it.

But Kylo Ren continued, "You like to lose control. You like it when your clothing gets wet. You touch yourself thinking about it. You..."

"Stop," Poe cried out, but he couldn’t deny that Kylo Ren's words were true... nor deny that they were driving him wild.

But Kylo Ren didn’t stop. Instead, he leaned in closer and spoke more slowly, "You want to be watched. You want someone to see you lose control."

"N-No, I--” he tried to get out, but couldn't contain the moan that escaped instead. Shame immediately washed over him.

"Am I right?" Kylo Ren asked, drawing back to observe Poe.

Poe remained silent. He bit his lip and looked down, away from Kylo Ren’s scrutiny.

"Ah. I am right."

Poe couldn't deny it. He was visibly quivering now.

"I can give you what you long for," Kylo Ren told Poe, "But only if you willingly give me the info about the map... with no mind probe."

Poe was having trouble making sense of this. "So, you'll... what?"

"I will unlock your shackles so you can do what you so badly crave. And I'll watch, as you wish," Kylo Ren's gaze never dropped from Poe's face.

"Why would you do that?" Poe couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I want to know how deep your loyalties really lie with the Resistance. I want to know if being offered his... deepest fantasy can sway even their best pilot."

Anger flared within Poe. But mostly at himself because he wanted to say yes so badly it hurt. Poe drew in a breath and summoned as much conviction as he could muster.

"No. I'm as loyal as they come," he said, but his mind was a war zone.

"If you refuse, I will simply take what I need from your thoughts and leave. Then you'll be stuck here, left to whatever happens next."

Panic bloomed in Poe's chest. It would be absolute torture to wet himself and then be just... left there, unable to do anything about it.

As if on cue, he felt another trickle of pee escape from him, hot and wet. He was so far gone that he writhed in pleasure.

"You would turn down the offer to have your hands freed right now?"

Poe could feel Kylo Ren's pervasive stare and it was destroying his already fraying self-control.

"To be able to touch yourself?"

Poe whimpered.

"To have me watch while it happens?"

Poe threw his head back, "P-Please.”

"Please, what?"

But Poe fell silent, fighting with himself.

"Say it," Kylo Ren demanded, an edge to his voice.

Just then, Poe's exhausted bladder released another spurt, but this time it did not stop when he willed it. Shocked, he felt it continue to dribble out despite clenching his muscles with every fiber of his being. He keened and struggled against his bonds, his body shuddering.

"Please," Poe said again, unable to keep from begging, "I'm going to--" he broke off into a gasp.

Kylo Ren just stood there, unmoved by his predicament. Poe felt the leak turn to a stream, felt his pee oversaturate his underwear, and start to fill his pants. He tried to kick up his legs, tried again to pull at his bonds. Tried to do anything to keep the ocean inside him contained.

"Yes," Poe choked out, voice thick with emotion, "Yes, we have a deal!"

Kylo Ren lifted a hand and Poe felt the shackles undo. Poe's hands immediately shot up and went for the zipper of his flight suit and got it about halfway down before his shaking fingers fumbled.

"Oh no," he cried out in frustration, reaching for the zipper again, this time successful. He was finally, _finally_ able to reach into his suit and grab himself through his pants, just barely stemming the flow. 

Poe exhaled in relief, dragging his other hand down his face. He looked up to see Kylo Ren watching him and flushed at the attention. Poe went to stand, using both hands to steady himself. This was a mistake and a testament to how far past his limit he truly was because his stream immediately started again. His hand flew back to his groin and he let out a pained grunt.

But it wouldn’t stop, and he made a pathetic sound of anguish. He needed more pressure but couldn't properly hold himself while his flight suit was unzipped but still crowding him. He felt tears prick his eyes as he fought urgently to strip off his boots and flight suit then kick them wildly to the side.

Now in just his civilian clothes, he grabbed for the front of his pants, needing to get them undone, needing to grab himself directly. He somehow managed and his hands flew into his underwear, gripping with bruising force. He gasped when he realized his grip made no difference. His stream increased to a torrent and his breath hitched. A shudder wracked his body and he knew there was no stopping his pee from releasing this time. His distended, achingly full bladder had truly given in.

"No," Poe gasped, sinking to his knees.

He looked down, transfixed at the wet patch that was now spreading down his right thigh. He could feel it soaking over his fingers, into his underwear, pooling around his thighs... could feel it dripping down over his legs and feet.

Tears of relief streamed down his face. His body sagged as his bladder finally got to empty itself. He allowed the blissful feeling to overtake his senses, so close to that of an orgasm. He whimpered at the feeling of all that dripping fabric... all that liquid heat soaking him to the bone.

A large puddle had grown around Poe and he was completely, blissfully drenched. After a few more moments, he felt the stream start to taper off. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

Kylo Ren just chuckled, observing everything.

Poe got shakily to his feet and collapsed back against the chair. He felt Kylo Ren follow his movements and looked up at him, wiping at his eyes with his clean hand.

Kylo Ren had seen everything -- his struggle, his tears, the wetting -- everything. This realization went straight to Poe’s cock and his arousal came back full force. It crashed over his body with a staggering intensity that made him feel lightheaded. His heart started pounding.

Poe was no longer tied up. He no longer had to pee. He could try to escape. He could, but...

Unable to bear it any longer, Poe kept his eyes on Kylo Ren's mask as he pulled his soaked pants just past his hips. They both looked down to see how saturated his underwear was. The garment was dark and glistened. Poe groaned at the mere sight of it. There was even a wet noise as he pulled the fabric down to reveal how painfully hard he was. He reached down to wrap his hand around his cock.

"Fuck," he growled at the sensation. He couldn't help but buck his hips up and the animalistic noise of gratification he made shocked even him.

Kylo Ren still said nothing. Poe started stroking himself faster. He could get off now, covered in his own piss, surrounded by absolutely ruined clothing... all the while this cruel creature called Kylo Ren would watch him. Silently, with that emotionless mask, he had watched him wet himself and now would watch as he covered himself in...

Unexpectedly, Poe's hand froze in the middle of his next stroke, and he should have been embarrassed at the whine of protest that left his throat. He glared up at Kylo Ren.

"What?" Poe hissed, knowing full well this was his doing.

"Don't forget our deal," Kylo Ren said, sounding irritated. "Tell me where the map is."

Poe groaned in dismay, "Let me finish first, then I'll tell you."

"How do I know you'll tell me after you do?"

"Yeah? Well, how do I know you'll let me finish once I tell you?" Poe shot back.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Poe was absolutely dying to keep touching himself. The anticipation had him jittery.

When his hand unfroze again he wasted no time continuing his rhythm. He thought of how he had released all his pee into his clothes, saturated each layer, felt it run down his thighs. He was so close--

But then his hand froze again.

"No," Poe's voice sounded tortured. "Let me--"

"One sentence at a time until you finish," Kylo Ren cut him off in a dangerous tone.

"No," Poe insisted, "I need it _now_."

"One sentence at a time," Kylo Ren ground out, his temper flaring.

"Fine," Poe said, distracted by how his body throbbed with arousal, "There's a map."

"I know there's a map!" Kylo Ren yelled.

Poe should have been afraid of his outburst, but he couldn't think clearly.

"The map is still on Jakku," he said in a rush.

Kylo Ren seemed pleased by this and Poe's hand unfroze again. He sighed in relief as he continued stroking.

"What else?" Kylo Ren ordered.

"It’s in a droid--" Poe said raggedly. His fist pumped even faster. He was just so close.

"In what kind of droid?" Kylo Ren demanded.

But Poe didn't respond. He was so close to the edge, and he needed it so badly. He whimpered in dismay as he felt his hand being pulled from his cock by an invisible force, which then pinned both his hands over his head. 

Kylo Ren walked right up to him and placed his hands on either side of the chair, facing Poe head-on. "What. kind. of. droid?"

Again, Poe knew he should be afraid of his anger, but all he could think about was how badly he wanted to keep stroking, how much he needed to buck into his fist while Kylo Ren watched him.

"Please, let me. Then I'll tell you. Please don't deny me this after so long--" Poe broke off with a desperate sob.

Kylo Ren slapped his hands down on the chair, making Poe jump. "Tell me now," he snarled.

"You don't understand. I'm afraid you'll tie me up once I tell you and not let me," Poe gasped, "I just need it so bad--"

"I said I will let you finish," he roared, "We had a deal!"

Poe whimpered. He didn't think it was possible, but he grew even harder at the proximity of the masked man. "I-I--" was all he managed to stutter out.

"Tell me right now."

"It's a ball droid," Poe said, sounding frantic.

"What series of ball droid?"

"Fuck, let me cum--" Poe pleaded.

Kylo Ren let out a scream of frustration.

"Fine," he conceded. "But you must tell me about the droid right before you do. Can you handle those orders, pilot?" Kylo Ren practically spat in fury.

"Yes," Poe closed his eyes in relief. He could follow those orders if it meant he got what he urgently needed.

Poe felt his hands release from their invisible bonds and expected Kylo Ren to step away. But he remained in the same position, leaned over him with his hands resting on the chair. His mask was almost level with Poe's face, unmistakably close.

Poe bit back a moan. He didn't realize Kylo Ren would watch him this closely.

“Get on with it,” Kylo Ren demanded.

Poe glanced down to see his straining cock, practically begging for attention as it dripped with pre-cum. He could see how wet his cooling underwear still was, and the dark patches that covered his pants.

Unable to resist any longer, Poe gripped himself and made a strangled noise as his hips started to cant upwards. He started to pant, started to feel fire pooling low in his belly.

"What series is it?" Kylo Ren said in a tone that Poe had trouble placing.

"I-It's a--" Poe stammered.

Kylo Ren leaned in even closer, practically bumping into Poe. "I can tell you are close. Which series is it?"

“It’s a--” he keened, bucking his hips wildly, "BB-8 unit!" Poe blurted, knowing he would cum any second, and feeling desperate to follow orders.

Now that the words were out, Poe felt a momentary rush of fear. Would Kylo Ren stick to their deal? But he didn’t feel his hand freeze. He gasped with relief when he realized he was allowed to continue with the fast, rough pace he had set.

"I'm so close," Poe moaned as his hips stuttered and his entire body tensed up. He thought of how long he had waited for this moment, how much of his day had been spent squirming, begging in need -- to pee, to touch -- and now he...

A wrecked noise fell from Poe’s lips as his release slammed into him. He felt his hips arch up into his fist. Felt his teeth sink into his lip so hard he worried he might draw blood. Heard the way he sounded as a series of expletives left his mouth and found he barely recognized his own voice. It rocked his body until everything cut to white noise, until he felt his cum as it spilled out of him, covering his fingers.

Poe felt dazed as he stared into Kylo Ren’s mask, flushed and breathing harshly in the aftermath. He watched as Kylo Ren slowly backed off and stood, rising to his full height. Poe felt small beneath him. If Poe wasn’t so decimated by his orgasm, the towering man would have had him hard all over again.

Kylo Ren lifted his hand and Poe jerked back in surprise, expecting to feel the invisible force again. Instead, he heard a door slide open behind him.

"There's a 'fresher. You have 10 minutes before a guard comes back. They will know I freed you, so don’t try anything foolish."

Poe nodded his understanding. He was still in disbelief that any of this just took place. What had Kylo Ren called it? _His deepest fantasy..._

“They will clean the mess. Don’t be concerned, you are not the first prisoner to lose control. However, you are the first to have enjoyed it.”

Poe flushed even deeper at this. 

Kylo Ren watched him for a moment longer before he turned his back and said, "There is much I need to know about the resistance. I will return later to interrogate you further."

With that, Kylo Ren strode to the exit and left the room, the door closing and locking behind him with cold, metallic finality.

Poe shook his head at himself as he wiped his hand on his already dirty pants. He stripped and grabbed his flight suit. He was thankful that he had removed it in time to keep it dry. He approached the door Kylo Ren had opened.

He couldn't believe there had actually been a 'fresher here this whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is curious about what Poe experienced and is dying to try it for himself. He tries doing a hold and gets a little carried away.

Kylo Ren walked the halls of the Finalizer, deep in the ship’s belly. It was midnight, which meant the artificial lights on the ship were dimmer than usual, and the halls were silent and cold. He was in a restricted section that only a few had access to. At this time of night that meant he had the rare opportunity of being truly alone.

He often had trouble sleeping because of the way his mind fixated on things. Obsessed over them. Angry, vengeful thoughts were constantly on repeat in his consciousness. He felt proud of that, proud that he was always so focussed on the goals of the First Order. 

This time though, different thoughts kept him up at night. Try as he may, he couldn’t seem to stop his mind wandering back to his most recent prisoner, Poe Dameron, the supposed best pilot in the resistance. Kylo Ren wanted to go back to his cell and... do what exactly?

He wasn’t sure. But when he had invaded Poe’s mind to find the map, he had felt surprised. Instead of being made weak by fear, this prisoner could barely hold himself together for other reasons entirely. Kylo Ren thought Poe's dilated pupils were from terror, and his flushed skin was from being denied the ‘fresher. But no, these reactions had been from lust.

While he had seen many strange subjects when invading the psyche of lifeforms, rarely were they sexual in nature like _that_. Kylo Ren barely had time for such things with his training, which must have been why he felt a pang of what must have been jealousy. Envious was he that this pilot had been so in tune with his desires. Kylo Ren’s own desires felt like a confusing mass, swirling inside him. 

At first, Kylo Ren had felt like the stars aligned for him to have the best pilot in the resistance trapped and deeply, irrevocably at his mercy. With insight into Poe's mind about his secret sexual interest, Kylo Ren had endless ways to break him into pieces. He realized he didn't have to use his powers on Poe to get the info he wanted about the map. 

What a treat it would be to not use his mind probe, he had thought. How he deeply cherished any opportunity to exploit the needs of others, especially anyone from the Resistance, he had thought.

But now he wasn’t sure if those were the real reasons he forced Poe to squirm, beg, gasp and _moan_ in front of him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way his prisoner had groaned, whimpered, and lost control under his watchful eye. The way he had finally given in to his body as his pee spilled out, absolutely drenching himself. The way he cried tears of relief. The way he shamelessly begged Kylo Ren to allow him to get off...

A stab of alarm went through Kylo Ren as he realized he was getting worked up just thinking about it. He felt his cock hardening in his pants and tried not to groan. _Not again._

Normally he was so focussed, his concentration absolute. He rarely allowed himself bodily pleasure like this. He preferred to keep the fire from his anger and frustration burning because it helped him channel more power. 

But this... _experience_ he had with Poe had him struggling to keep his hands at bay. The feelings he picked up from his prisoner when he read his thoughts felt so real and vivid. Just the memory of what he watched Poe do caused his pulse to quicken and his body to flush. 

It didn’t help matters that he might have an _achingly_ full bladder himself right at that moment...

But he couldn’t help being curious. He wanted to know what the sensation would be like for him. Why had Poe enjoyed it so much? Poe had willingly sold out the Resistance because of his fantasy. Kylo Ren simply _had_ to learn more. His wonder at it turned over obsessively in his mind and it was driving him to insanity.

He was so enrapt with wondering that it caused him to drink extra fluids throughout the day. He continued on with his duties like normal but felt a pang of excitement every time he felt his urge to pee grow. 

At first, he felt a bit arrogant, wondering why Poe had struggled so much. Kylo Ren himself barely even felt it yet. But as time wore on, he started to understand. The demanding need to release began to make him feel a bit breathless. Everything he drank was hot and heavy within him, causing him to slow down when he walked.

At one point he even almost squirmed, in front of _Hux_ no less. By the time his day was over he was dying to grab hold of himself to help ease the ache. But he didn’t and instead forced himself to wait longer, to really bask in the pain and pressure.

Controlling his body like this gave him such a rush of something he couldn’t quite describe. Pleasure, or power? He wasn’t entirely sure. 

Kylo Ren slowed suddenly as he realized where his feet had brought him. He was no longer in the restricted area. He was nearing the hallway where his prisoner, where _Poe_ , was being kept. He could feel his force signature even through the metal walls of the cell.

All at once, a wave of shame washed over Kylo Ren. What the hell did he think he was _doing_ here? While he could enter the cell whenever he pleased, he actually hadn’t been back yet. He was afraid of what he might do to Poe. Or ask Poe to do to him... the thought made him dizzy.

He suddenly felt enraged with himself. This was foolish. Drinking all that extra fluid, holding it in all day, showing up here. What the _actual fuck_ was he thinking? He tried to clear his thoughts but they felt uncontrollable and he felt almost feverish. His arousal had been building all day and now it had reached a fever pitch and was almost _painful_.

His bladder pulsed within him, full and truly aching with the desire to release. He was hit with such an intense and sudden urge to let it empty itself that he doubled over. For one long panic stricken moment he was sure he was about to leak and his hand twitched with the desire to grab hold of his cock, and tightly at that. But the feeling passed and he breathed out in relief.

He growled to himself in utter frustration as he straightened. He turned around and stalked in the direction of his quarters. But he couldn’t seem to get his thoughts to stop spinning around in his mind. They were calling him back to that cell, back to the way his prisoner had made him feel _powerful_ like never before.

Kylo Ren raged at himself and took a detour to the training room. He activated his lightsaber, and with a scream of anger started to unleash his wrath.

* * *

Finally, back at his quarters, Kylo Ren was so worked up he was afraid he would start getting himself off the minute he took his cock out to piss. He was too exhausted to deal with _that_ revelation so he stripped off everything but his pants and fell on top of his bed, not even bothering to get into the blankets. With all other needs momentarily forgotten beyond his fatigue, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

_“Oh, fuck,” Poe whimpered as he wrapped his hand around his desperate, leaking cock, “F-fuck,” he moaned breathlessly as he tried to stem the flow._

_Kylo Ren approached Poe and kneeled down in front of him. He stared at the state Poe was in. His pants were unbuttoned, his underwear pulled aside and his cock was out. His clothing was soaked with pee where Poe had already leaked -- even his shirt hadn’t been spared._

_Poe looked down at him, panic in his eyes, “I have to pee so badly it hurts,” his breath hitched, “Will you let me go?”  
_

_“No,” Kylo Ren commanded, “You need my permission first.”  
_

_Poe threw his head back and whined in dismay, while another jet of golden liquid escaped and visibly soaked into a dry area of his pants._ _He could see the white-knuckled grip he had on his cock in the futile hope of containing the flood._

_“Kylo Ren, please let me go,” Poe whispered, unable to keep from squirming, “Haven’t I been good for you?”_

_Kylo Ren chuckled darkly, “Yes, I suppose you have,” he paused briefly, then sighed, “Alright, you may go.”_

_Poe tried to stand but Kylo Ren pushed him back down, “No. You go here. All over your clothes.”_

_Poe bit his lip and pouted, “But I--”_

_“Go, now,” Kylo Ren instructed, “I want to see you ruin your clothes.”  
_

_Poe was silent for a moment, then said, “It looks like you already beat me to it.”_

_“What?” Kylo Ren demanded, looking down. He could see a wet spot growing on the front of his own pants, “Oh, fuck--”_

With a sharp inhale, Kylo Ren’s eyes flew open, and his hand rushed to grip his cock through his pants. He groaned aloud, feeling the full weight of his bladder inside him, heavy, overfull, and incredibly urgent. His grip helped stem the flow of his leak, but he could feel the wet heat drip out of his cock, and soak into his underwear. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, shocked that he had actually lost control like that that he was just so _desperate_.

Kylo Ren wasn’t sure if he could even move without completely losing it, wetting his pants, his entire bed... But he had to at least _try_ to make it to the ‘fresher. He attempted to sit up but immediately fell back on an elbow as the pressure proved to be too intense for his bladder and he leaked _again_. 

He whimpered at the feeling, worried that he had gone too far. Was it supposed to _hurt_ like this? Was he supposed to genuinely feel like he couldn’t hold it for another _second_?

As if on cue he felt another dribble escape from him, but this time the hot liquid continued coming out despite the absolute vice grip he had on his cock.

"N-no--" he gasped, trying to stop it.

To his dismay, it turned to a jet, then a torrent. He could hear a hissing sound as he felt his body start to forcefully release all his pent up pee. He felt as it saturated his underwear, filled his pants, and ran over his fingers. 

The pathetic sound that Kylo Ren made when he realized he was completely wetting himself, on his _bed_ no less, should have embarrassed him. But the reality of the situation was so much worse that he barely registered anything else. He was frozen there, clad in only his pants, as they got completely soaked and a large puddle of his own pee spread around him on the bed. 

Despite the shock of what was happening, he felt a strange sense of bliss at the inevitable release of his bladder. It felt like pure rapture to have been so full and to suddenly be so relieved, so empty. 

“O-Oh,” he moaned at the feel of it, at all that wetness surrounding him, in awe of how much he had held inside. 

His stream tapered off after what felt like a lifetime. The last tendrils of memory from his dream came back to him, the event that just took place sunk in, and his arousal slammed into him with such force he keened, his hips arching upward. This time, he physically could not keep his hands at bay. Not with the way his cock was throbbing, not after such an unexpectedly exhilarating experience that had him burning up with heat.

He made for the front of his pants, unzipping, pulling aside his underwear, and gripping himself _hard_. If the last noise he made was embarrassing he should have been truly humiliated by the new sound he made when his hand started stroking fast and rough. His hips slammed upward into his hand, his back practically arching off the bed with each thrust. The wet noise his underwear made when he let it slap against him and the sound of skin on skin was driving him wild. 

It didn’t take him long to get off. He would have liked to last longer, to revel in the wetness and the relief... but it had been so long since he had touched himself, and under these new circumstances he felt wrecked. His pace quickened and he was breathing harshly. He was _so_ close.

He could hardly believe what he had just done, the mess he had made, the way it had felt, so unexpected, painful, but yet so pleasurable. He felt his pulse thrumming in his body, felt himself get lightheaded and dizzy with lust.

He came hard with a bitten off noise of pleasure, throwing his head back against the mattress as he felt his cum spill out, adding to the mess. Everything seemed to fade away and he just stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

When he felt some semblance of normal return, he gingerly stood up from the bed. His pants were soaked. His bed was soaked. He started to peel back the layers of blankets off the bed. Luckily he had slept on top of the duvet, so the mattress itself was only a bit wet. 

_Fuck_ , what was he supposed to do with all this wet fabric? He’d have to dump it into the garbage disposal himself. No one could know. He could never tell anyone what just happened. No one would ever understand.

Well, there was _one_ person on this ship that would understand. Kylo Ren wasn’t sure he could avoid that holding cell for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will likely wrap this up. I'm open to any suggestions of what you'd want to see :)


End file.
